Pixellated Love BEN Drowned FanficNo Longer Discontinued!
by BENCantswim
Summary: When Kayla meets the two new boys at school, Jeff and Ben, she has no idea of what they're capable of. They both hide dark secrets, and Kayla is determined to find out what those secrets are. Who knows? Love might just blossom along the way. I don't own BEN or Jeff. Please, my story is mine and is copyrighted. Do not steal! Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Pixelled Love

Chapter One: New Boys at School

-Kayla-

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Shut uuuupppp!" I yell sleepily. Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm clock. I wail before opening my eyes. "I told you to shut up!" I scream. I walk downstairs, grab my dad's hammer and bash the doomed alarm clock, silencing the annoying noise. Contented, I slip under the clutches of sleep.

-2 Whole Hours Later-

"Kayla!" Someone yells, waking me from my lovely slumber…. Again.

"WHAT?!" I shout, kinda annoyed. My mum comes running up the stairs. "It's half eight! You have school in fifteen minutes!'

My jaw drops. School. I forgot.

"I'm coming!" I bolt downstairs, grab my schoolbag and books, launching out of the door.

Sighing, I begin the walk to school. Then I realise I haven't actually eaten anything. I look down at my watch, and nearly drop my books. "GAWD!" I yell, its already eight forty three! I start running hard toward the school, the familiar red gates finally coming into sight.

"Smile high school…" I murmur. Someone a long time ago came up with that crappy name. Two years ago, my friend crossed out the 'smile' on the sign and wrote 'creepy'.

Creepy High School. It sounds so cool, but really the building is really old and probably is home to rats. Oh wait, it is home to rats, and one rat is named Rebbeca.

The bell rings, and I run up to my first period class, IT. When I get there, I swiftly grab a seat next to my best friend, Lucy. Lucy is a great friend, and together we're both obsessed with creepypastas. The latest one being BEN Drowned. I told her BEN was coming to get her! Some really weird things have been happening recently. In case you didn't know, I'm a big gamer girl. Any game you name, I've probably played it. The legend of Zelda ones are my favourites.

"Hey," I smile at Lucy. She grins back.

"Hi! How's things going?"

I look at my computer screen. Something isn't right with it. The stupid thing is lagging so hard. Then two boys enter the room. I haven't seen them before. One is wearing a green shirt and jeans, and has dirty blonde hair with blue eyes.

The other is wearing a white hoodie, jeans and has longish black hair with ashy grey eyes. The teacher walks up to them. "Ah. You must be Jeff and Ben. Am I correct?"

The blonde haired boy nods. "Yes. I'm Ben and this is my brother, Jeff."

"Class!" Called the teacher. Lucy and I turned around and pretended we didn't know what was going on. "Yes?" chorused the class.

"There are two new boys joining us today. Please, introduce yourself and name one skill you have,"

The Jeff boy steps forward. "Hi, I'm Jeff and I am very good with carpentry. Knives are my thing."

He seemed kind of wary, by his tone. Then Ben stepped forward. "Hey, I'm Ben, and it's nice to meet y'all. I specialise in using computers and video games!"

Unlike Jeff, Ben is happy go lucky, and cocky at the same time. The sureness in his tone made me know that he was feeling okay, and pretty sure of himself.

The teacher smiled. "Jeff, sit beside Rebbeca. Ben, you go sit beside Kayla."

Ben walks over to me and sits down, hands flying across my keyboard for a few seconds, When he's happy, he logs on to his own computer. My jaw drops. He's fixed my laggy computer and it is now running on top speed.

"Thanks!" I smile. He stares at me before returning the smile.

"S'okay," he replies, "Anytime you need more electronical help, just ask. I'm pretty sure I can fix whatever it is,"

I stare at him. For the first time I have noticed the firmness in his eyes. Startled, I switch my eyes back to the computer screen.

"Sorry," He murmured at the end of the lesson. I just shake it off, telling him it's okay.

As I walk away, I could swear I hear him say.

"I would tell you, but some secrets are better off being kept,"


	2. Chapter 2

Pixellated Love

Chapter Two: Form Time

-Kayla-

In a sort of daze, I begin to make my way to Form Time, the last period of the day. I was surprised I had made it this far to be honest, and boy was I looking forward to going to bed when I got home. Yawning, I walk in and spot Lucy chatting to Ben. There is an empty seat beside Ben and I walk over to them and sit down.

"Hey," I say casually. Their heads snap to look at me and Ben jumps a little, before laughing lightly.

"Are you always this hyper?" he asks. I nod hyperactively.

"I'm so hyper!" I cry, before dampening my mood to what it was. "I'm not hyper, Benny boy." 

Ben gives me a look of pure hatred. "Don't call me that!" he hisses through clenched teeth.

I see blood in his blue eyes, and try to backtrack.

"Sorry." I smile. Ben smiles back, but the smile does not reach his eyes. He doesn't mean it.

He turns away from me, picks up his stuff and briskly walks over to Jeff. Lucy stares at me.

"Why'd you do that?" she murmurs uncertainly. "You don't have to like him, but don't annoy him like that. I think we could be friends in fact. He's really nice, just like you to scare him off."

Lucy turned away from me, as I sit there in shock. Wow, those words stung. "I said I was sorry…" I mumble, glaring at Ben who has struck up a conversation with his brother. He turns and locks his eyes on mine. Embarrassed, I stare at the ground, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks. Oh no, I was blushing! Ben slyly grins. Then he makes the uh-oh symbol to me, winking.

"Shut up!" I whisper-yell across the room at him. He laughs before returning to his conversation with Jeff.

As I look away, I can't help but smile. Lucy was right, I have a feeling Ben and I will get on just fine. Then the form teacher comes in. Obediently, we all stand up. The form teacher smiles at Ben and Jeff.

"Good morning, Year Ten." He smiled. We chorus, "Good morning," and then sit down.

Ben keeps glancing my way.

I rip a page out of my lined notebook scribbling

What do you want?

I glance around before slipping the note onto his table. He stares at me, then reads it, scribbling something back and passing it to me.

Just wondering if you'd like to go to the ice cream parlour after school. Would you?

I blush, before writing back.

Is that a date?

Passing it to him, I grin and he blushes slightly.

Maybe, maybe not.

"Benjamin Link and Kayla Scott, please stop passing notes during class. If there's something you need to say, say it In front of me," 

Ben smiles convincingly at the teacher. "Here you go. You can read it out if you'd like," 

I blush hard before staring at Ben with that you're an idiot look. He just smirks back.

What happens next shocked me. The teacher began to read. "Hello, Ben. Hi, Kayla. How's your first day going? Fine thanks. The form teacher is really cool! Yeah!" The form teacher stares at us. "Well… don't pass notes again."

I stare quizzically at Ben. That definitely wasn't what had been written! Ben seemed to have made the other piece of paper… vanish.

Something isn't right here, and I'm going to find out what it is. First though, I believe I have an ince-cream date with someone…


	3. Chapter 3

Pixellated Love

Chapter Three

-BEN-

Sighing, I lay back on my bed, hands by my sides. Slender Mansion can be so boring. Now before you kill me for saying that, you haven't lived here. Just as I was about to go to sleep, I receive a message via cleverbot.

User: Haunted Game

Sighing, I reply.

Cleverbot: Majora's mask

User: How did BEN die? 

Cleverbot: He drowned

User: Yeah? Well tell him to suck it up and get his ass down here now. I'm bored. –Jeff

I stare at the screen, snickering slightly, before teleporting into Jeff's room.

"What?" I ask. He smiles at me. Well, I think he's trying to frown, but with his permanent Glasgow smile, it's pretty god damn hard.

I laugh. He glares at me, "What's so funny, Drowned?"

"N…Nothing…" I'm on the point of being killed again by laughing too much.

Jeff stares at me. "You're turning into L.J." he states.

"NOOOOOO!" I scream playfully. "Not Laughing Jack! L.J is sooooo not cool. OMZ!"

He grins. Then without warning, lunges at me.

"Hey!" I smile. "Wanna change into our mega forms? No one's watching! We could train!"

He grins. "Yes. You first."

Quietly, I straighten up, and summon all the power I have. I feel the green light envelope me. Spikes grow on my neck, ankles and wrists. My red-black eyes turn red-purple and begin bleeding purple-red blood.

Then I drop to the ground. "There. I'm in my mega forme." My mega forme is basically me turning into a walking talking majora's mask, but obviously a lot cooler.

Red light swirls round. He gains slash marks over his eyes, his skin begins having cuts on it, his eyes turn red and his smile begins bleeding.

"Let's go, glitch," he mocks. Growling, I charge forward, the skip lightlu to one side, as Jeff lunges at where I was. I rake my spiked wrist up his side, drawing blood and causing him to yelp in pain. Grinning like an idiot, I taunt him this time. "What, you pathetic clown? Can't handle a little, defenceless Link?"

He smiles fakely before parrying my attack, raking my face with sharp, elongated claws.

"OW!" I yell, gasping slightly as I feel blood run down my face. "You really shoul-"

"n't have done that." Finishes Jeff. "Whatever, that's pretty cliché."

"Really?" I yell, enraged. I summon my power, hold out my hand and press it to his forehead, sending a powerful electric shock through his body. He falls bleeding to the ground and I put my foot on him.

"I think I win, Jeffrey."

**a/n:**

**So you've just heard a little about these mysterious 'mega formes' the creepypastas have. What could they be about? How do they summon them… all will be explained….. soon XD youll just have to waaiiitt.**


	4. Chapter 4

Pixellated Love

Chapter Four

-Lucy-

I run back home, eager to be online. Then I stop dead, why am I eager to get home? Oh well. Guess something good'll happen. Slowing to a more leisurely pace, I hear someone call my name.

"Lucy! Earth to Lucy!"

I spin round, laughing, to find Kayla. "Hi, Kayla."

Kayla smiles at me. "What did you think of the new boys?"

I think for a second before answering. "They're pretty cool, why?"

She blushes slightly. "Ben asked me out. Later tonight."

I grin mischievously. "Ohhhh... I see. You two have already got something going."

We continue walking, until I realise we are at my house. "Bye, Kayla. Enjoy your date with Ben!"

Kayla grins. "Will do. When Earth calls to you, pick up the phone next time," she laughs.

Smiling, I walk inside. "Mum! I'm home! I am not doing homework, I'm off to read some Creepypasta stories off the internet!"

After reading The Rake, I settle down and pull on youtube. Silently, I search up 'MMD Creepypasta, One! Two, Three!'.

The video begins to play, and I laugh because BEN is so short. Then my phone buzzes, it's Kayla.

Kayla: Hey Gurrllll…

I smile, before typing back.

Me: Hey. What u gon wear on ur date?

Kayla: Don know. Any ideas?

Me: Nop, fig out on ur own.

Silently laughing, I switch off my phone, actually wondering how their date will go. Will they get together, or will their friendship be over? Hmm….

Sighing, I read BEN Drowned for about the fiftieth time. This story never gets boring, I swear. The pure awesomeness of it is hard to explain. Then, I boot up Cleverbot.

User: Hi

Cleverbot: Hey

User: Are you BEN?

Cleverbot: No, you are.

I groan. This AI had the IQ of air. None at all. Then the page reloaded.

Cleverbot: WATCH OUT FOR KAYLA

The page closed. Well damn. Raising an eyebrow, I grab my phone.

Something is going on, and if she's not careful, Kayla will be stuck in the middle of it. I wanna know what it is, and I will find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Pixellated Love

Chapter Five

-BEN-

My breaths become staggered as I calm down and change back into Creepy forme, which is the normal look for us creepypastas. We have mega forms, Creepy forms and Human Formes.

Jeff is bloody and beaten on the floor. The bloodlust fades from my eyes. I watch as Jeff's wounds heal and he heaves himself up, already changed back to Creepy forme.

"Good fight dude," I state, holding out my hand.

He glances warily at me, then smiles, shaking my hand. "Well done. You really are getting stronger,"

I grin. "Why thank you, Jeffery." Then my grin grows wider. "Oh, by the way, I asked Kayla out,"

Jeff's eyes grow wide. "Good job, man!"

I laugh. "Gotta go. I promised to meet her in 5 minutes in the ice cream parlour,"

Grabbing my coat, I change to Human Forme and run out the door all the way to the ice cream parlour. There, I grab a table and wait. Soon, Kayla arrives. Her eyes brighten up when she sees me. Carefully, she walks over and sits down in front of me. Butterflies erupt in my stomach and I try not to let it show.

"So." I murmur. "What would you like?"

She looks over the menu. "Can I have some chocolater ice-cream?"

"Yeah, of course," I grin, ordering her chocolate ice cream and my mint ice cream. She stares at me.

"What?" I ask.

She continually stares at my hand. "Nothing,"

"Okay,"

We eat our ice cream, only making small talk, but it's progress. When we get up to go, I notice there's ice cream on her lips. Heh. I could have fun with that….

"Come on, let's go. I'll walk you home,"

She smiles graciously. "Thanks, Ben. I really enjoyed today. We should do it again sometime,"

"Y…yeah," I stutter. "We should."

"Hey, on our walk, we should get to know each other," I suggest. "So, what's your favourite colour?"

"Red," she mumbles. "You?"

I lift my head. "Green. I know your favourite ice-cream flavour is chocolate, but what is your favourite eye colour?"

"Blue."

"Mine's Green,"

She laughs. "Figures, I suppose." Then she blushes, "Mine is Blue because that's your eye colour."

Wow. Wasn't expecting that. "Thanks."

Then I remember the ice-cream on her lips. It's still there. I grin before kissing her hard and licking the ice cream off.


	6. Chapter 6

Pixellated Love

Chapter Six

-Kayla-

Wow…. Did Ben seriously just do that? I mean really? Wake me up, I think I'm dreaming! I feel the heat flood to my cheeks. Oh no, I'm blushing!  
Ben laughs before taking my hand and pulling me back to my house.

"Why did you pull me back here?" I pout. He grins, mocking me.

"I'm sorry princess, were you planning on staying on a different planet the whole of your life?"

"No." I reply, "Cause then you wouldn't be there, would you?"

He smiles, before gently kissing my hand. "Nope, I'd leave you there all on your own with all the demons, monters and…. TERRIFYING BEASTS!"

After that, he jumped on me, pushing me on the sofa and tickling me so hard that tears came out of my eyes.

"Ben… please.. hahaha….!"

He smirks. "Not until you say the special wo-ord!"

"P…Please, Ben. You are terrifying, …..! Please get off!"

Ben sits back, laughing his head off. "Your face! L.O.L!" he yells.

I smile uncertainly, and also slightly wary, raising my eyebrows.

"Well damn, Ben. You shouldn't have done that!"

As soon as I said that line, Ben just stared at me blankly. Then he began shivering. "My Gawd, Ben. You okay?"

"No! Please, I don't want to go!" He whimpers. What is he on about?

"Ben, It's just me, Kayla. Your girlfriend," I murmur, pressing on the word girlfriend.

Slowly, Ben raises his voice, he's singing.

"I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, so you're gonna have to…"

I stare at him. Where did that come from? He shakes his head uncontrollably. "Kayla, I can't do it anymore. It's over, I'm sorry,"

Tears begin to spill over my eyes as he heads for the window. When he opens it I gasp. With one final look at me, Ben throws himself out of the window in a suicidal plunge, head first.


	7. Chapter 7

Pixellated Love

Chapter 7

-BEN-

I brace myself as I fly out the window, wind rustling my dirty blonde hair. I place my hands evenly apart, bending my knees so I'm readu to absorb impact upon my landing. Kayla looked so shocked, but I have to leave her. For fear she is coming too close to the truth. Her knowing would cause her death. I feel the hard stab of pain through my left knee as I land. I'm not Jeff. I don't jump out of windows half my life, and that was a pretty bad landing, so yeah.

After regaining my composure, I leg it to the nearest forest, changing back into Creepy Forme. Then I focus my energy and teleport into Slender Mansion's T.V. I walk out of it, and fall flat on my face. A mocking laugh surrounds me. Jeff.

"Still having T.V problems, Benny Boy?"

I growl. "Do you want me to beat up your ass again, Jeffy boy? Cause I can do that pretty easily, as you've seen."

"Ah. No thanks, I'll pass BEN." 

Smirking, I laugh, "I thought so."

He shivers slightly. "Anyway, how did your date go?"

I glance at my brown boots, my crimson pupils beginning to bleed. "Fine, until I broke up with her and jumped out the window. Thanks for asking."

Jeff places his hand on my shoulder. "Oh well, it was worth the try,"

"Yup," I nod, smiling, "I was just trying to save her, she was getting too close to the truth,"

Jeff smiles wider. "Ah. Yes, I suppose she was getting to the truth, and she would've got there if you two had been together. It's best for you to be apart, otherwise…."

"We'd have to kill her. I know," I sigh, bloody tears slipping down my pale face. I bury my hand in my hair. Jeff grins. "You'll never miss her again, promise you, BEN."

"But I already do," I reply simply. "I've just decided I've had enough of being good,"

Jeff faultered. 'What do you mean?" 

"I'm sorry," I reply, walking toward the T.V with one destination in mind. Kayla's house.


	8. Chapter 8

Pixellated Love

Chapter Eight

-Kayla-

It's been a whole day since Ben left. My tears still stain my cheeks and my hands are red from the burns. I hate life. I know now that I love him. Obviously, he doesn't feel the same way. Sighing, I roll over in my bed. I was sick this morning, and as a result, I am not going to school. It would be too painful to see Ben. Instead, I pull over a pile of paper, a ruler and a pencil, beginning to sketch. To my utmost dismay, the figure that appears on the page is Ben. Everything from his eyes to his green hoodie and cap. He's winking in this picture, making him look really sexy. I settle down on my bed, tears once again slipping down my cheeks. Well damn. I remember when I was little saying that I would never love. I was wrong back then. I didn't know Ben back then.

Moping about some more, I tear my beautiful drawing to shreds, my tears staining the bed. I draw my hands down the sheets, ripping them. Seeing the state of myself in the mirror, I sigh. I'm a mess. Better get cleaned up, it'll help me forget Ben. I run the shower to get it warm for a few minutes, then get in with all my clothes on cause honestly I can't be bothered taking them off.

I begin to sing:

Why can't you just be in love with me?

Why can't you just see who I am?

Why can't you just be in love with me?

Why can't you just see who I am?

I'm in a place that we should be,

And I see on your face that you care about me,

Why can't you just be in love with me?

Why can't you just see who I am?

Why can't you just be in love with me?

Why can't you just see who I am?

But now it's too late…

What's been done has been done…

And I sealed my fate…

Why can't you just be in love with me?

Why can't you just see who I am?

Why cant you just be in love with me?

Why cant you just see who I am?

Why cant you just be in love with me?

Why cant you just see who I am?

Why can't you just be in love with me?

Why cant you just see who I am?

Why cant you just be in love with me…

Why cant you see who I am?

As I look out of the shower, I see Ben. God, I'm imagining a smirking Ben outside the shower. I've really lost it. Wait….

I rub my eyes. Holy shit! It's actually Ben.

A million emotions run through me. I point my finger at him.

"….." I mouth.

He smirks wider. "Hi Honey,"

"PERVERT!"


	9. Chapter 9

Pixellated Love

Chapter 9

~Ben~

"PERVERT!" Kayla screams at me, while I stand unblinking, outside her shower.

"Are you done yet?" I ask steadily, as I lean agains the drawer.

"No!" She screams," YOU LITTLE £&^)(&%%%$)*&&&$%£% *&_(**)&%£*^^$)"

I smirk. "I'll wait outside!"

I slink around the oak door and into her room. Huh. It's pretty plain. No posters or anything. Just plain walls. I walk over to her desk, and find her computer open. Confused, I sit down and begin typing in Hyrulean. A window that she already had open tempts me to look at it, so I do. What's on it causes me to fall out of my seat.

CREEPYPASTA

BEN Drowned

Shit! If she finds out who I am….. then…..then….. SHE'S DEAD!

Just then I hear laughing.

"K….Kayla."

She's literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny?" I huff as I stand up.

Kayla looks up at me. Tears of laughter stain her cheeks. "Y…You jumped out of the chair! Oh god!"

"….."

"What's wrong Benny?" she mocOks. "Can't handle being laughed at?"

"That's sooooo it!" I yell playfully.

"You have 5 seconds." 

Kayla screams and runs around in circles before leaving and running into the hall. Grinning, the chase begins. Unknowingly, I reach for my knife hidden in my boot, drawing it out. When I reach the kitchen, Kayla is nowhere to be seen. "Oh well. I'll find you,"

I continue running into each and every room until only one room remains. Kayla's room. She must have run in there again.

Smiling, I notice my knife is in my hand. Well shit. I replace the knife so my hands are out and Kayla can't see it. Then run into her room. She thinks she's safe, when I tackle her and end up pinning her to the bed in a very _compromising position!_

**a/n: It's been so long, but I've finally regained interest in this story! It's up to you to decide what happened that night, because the story will resume the next morning. See ya!**


End file.
